GokuHaru
by Serenity Taylor 101
Summary: Gokuharu! When Gokudera and Haru fall for each other, can their friends resist the urge 2 meddle? And how will their decision affect the new couple?
1. Chapter 1

Title: 5986

Disclaimer: DANG IT WHY DO I NOT OWN THIS!? _life ur so unfair...T-T_

* * *

Haru stared out the window and sighed... she wanted to talk to Gokudera, she'd made he's lunch the night before and couldn't wait to give it to him when suddenly the bell rang interupting her thought; it was now time for lunch. She got up fast and thought to herself _Today for sure! _She grabbed her lunch and one that she made for Gokudera and ran out looking for him. She was running out the school door when she bumped into him and he puts he's arms around her so they didn't fall "Hey stupid women why are you running? " He asked smiling slightly at her "Gokudera-kun!" She pulled away blushing "Haru..." Gokudera said puzzled "Ummm...I was just wondering if you umm..." she started looking down blushing more "if u...brought your lunch" she held her breathe waiting for rejection "hm...Not really why?" He asked and hen his stomach grumbled. Haru held out the boxed lunch for him "Here you go..." "huh?" He took the boxed lunch and looked around and then back at her "for me? You sure?" He asked "Y-Yeah" she answered then she grabbed her lunch and ran away. Gokudera smiled as she left and then sat down opened the box and saw a heart in the middle "ita dakimasu" he sighed and started eating. (To be continued ^^)

* * *

EH!?

I'M SO EMBARESSED BY HOW THIS TURNED OUT! I'M HORRIBLE WITH WRITING ABOUT REBORN CHARACTERS IN LOVE T-T can u guys PLEASE help? Comment and/or p.m me with any and ALL advice you can give me because this honestly isn't and never will be my best work...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gakuharu

Disclaimer: i no own this ^-^ (for now...WAHAHAAHAAAHHAAA)

* * *

"Damn it! The stupid women! How the hell does she expect me to return this to her!?" paced Gokudera, he knew he couldn't just walk up to her and give it to her. How weird and awkward would that be? No. He needed another way to give the lunchbox back.

Yamamoto and Tsuna just got onto the rooftop of the school when they saw Gokudera pacing back and forth "Hey!" said Yamamoto in his usual happy voice "H-hi Gokudera" stumbled Tsuna. When Gokudera heard their voices he quickly turned around to have Yamamoto pat him on the back and say "Oi Gokudera! What's got you pacing today?" he asked as a sly smile spread across his face. Now this was a rare sight. Gokudera was pacing and blushing. "_Can it be Gokudera is ACTUALLY having girl problems?_" Yamamoto thought to himself "Go-Gokudera we're going to see Ky-Kyoko-chan...she's sick and Haru-sans been taking care of her all day...D-do you wanna come along?" asked Tsuna "_Haru's gonna be there?_" Gokudera smiled. This was perfect. Gokudera looked at the two and shrugged like it meant nothing to him whether he came or not and finally said "Fine whatever" "Let's go then!" answered Yamamoto putting his hand behind his head and starting to walk away "Ya-Yamamoto-san! Wait up!" said Tsuna hurrying to the mist guardians side. Gokudera took a quick second to review his plan then once he worked out all the angels he started after Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Once they were 5 mins away from Haru's house, where Kyoko had slept over and is still there since Haru is taking care of her, when suddenly Yamamotos phone rang and he answered it "Hello?" he spoke into the phone "Oh, okay i'll be right there!" he hung up and turned to Tsuna and Gokudera "Sorry guys I got to go! It's rush hour at my dads store and he doesn't have enough workers so I have to help. Bye!" and with that he ran off in the direction of his dads restaurant.

When they actually reached Haru's house Tsuna blushed and turned to look at Gokudera then bowed Japanese style and said "Go-Gokudera-san please do me this favor". Now this surprised Gokudera. He was not expecting Tsuna to do such a thing "What is it Tsuna?" he asked rather curiously "Ca-Can you please allow me and Kyoko some alone time? Pl-please Gokudera-san" asked Tsuna blushing harder "Okay sure whatever. I'll hold off the stupid women and you can take care of Kyoko" he answered nonchalantly "Th-thank you" said Tsuna happily "No problem" replied Gokudera. With that said Tsuna knocked on the door.

Haru opened the door and blushed at the sight of Gokudera but then realized he was probably just here to visit Kyoko with Tsuna "Hi" she said disappointed. Gokudera stared at Haru, for some reason his heart was beating faster than he'd know possible. What was wrong with him? (Someone's in love~) Wait was he blushing!? Oh god this was not good "Yo stupid woman what's going on?" asked Gokudera "_Oh god did I just say that to HER!? Wait...since when do i care?"_ he thought to himself. Haru stared at Gokudera. Something was definitely not right with him today. Was it because of her? "Um...nothing much, you?" she asked "Same" said Gokudera "Ok then come on in" she smiled and let them in.

Tsuna looked at Haru "I-I'm going to see Kyoko okay Haru-san?" he said "Sure" she said and lead Tsuna to the guest bedroom. Gokudera looked at Tsuna and remembered what he'd asked Gokudera for "Stupid woman can you come with me for a moment?" he asked "Sure" and with that they left Tsuna and Kyoko alone in the room.

Gokudera and Haru sat down in the living room watching t.v when Gokudera realized why he came in the first place "Oi stupid woman" he took out her lunchbox and gave it to her "I believe this belongs to you" "Thank you Gokudera" she smiled and took the lunchbox from him and opened it. Clean. He'd cleaned it. "Um stupid woman can you do me a favor?" asked Gokudera "Sure what is it Gokudera?" answered Haru "Can you make me lunch everyday?" he blushed. Wait did he actually say that? No no no that was not apart of his plan. Why'd he say that? Haru blushed and said "O-of course...I don't mind Gokudera". By this time they finally realized how close they were to each other (and I don't mean it mentally or friendship wise *winks*), their eyes met and their faces turned a light red color. Gokudera felt the pounding of his heart get louder each and every second while Haru could feel her heart skip a beat. They leaned in closing their eyes.

* * *

Haha! Cliff hanger~

So how was it? Comment below or p.m me with what you thought ok? I really think this was a HUGE improvement since the first one. Thanks for reading ~^^~

-Serenity


	3. Chapter 3

Title: (Eh!? I forgot the title!) Gokuharu (Nvm)

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS! No no I really don't T~T

* * *

Just as their lips were about to meet, Yamamoto arrived. "Hey! I'm back!" he said happily and then he noticed Gokudera and Haru blushing as they sat on the opposite side of the sofa, they had jumped at the sound of Yamamotos voice and spread apart almost automatically. Their faces were red. Yamamoto stared at them for a moment before realizing what was going on "Aahh... I'll just go" he said as he left the room.

After Yamamoto left the room, there was silence. A dying silence which Gokudera could not stand. He growled under his breath and cursed Yamamoto and then turned to Haru "Haru I'm confused" "About?" "How I feel for you" "Aah" she blushed. Was this happening? To her!? She didn't understand what to do till she got a text from Yamamoto that said 'kiss him!' That was all she needed 2 hear. She leaned in and kissed him (happy? They kiss! Fine I'm happy 2 ^^). Gokudera blushed as Haru pulled away. He loved her. He loved the stupid women more than anything in this whole universe and at that moment, he knew it. He wasn't gonna let her get away so easily. She wasn't gonna win! Especially against him! He kissed her deeply.

This went on for about two hours before they realized that if they continued, they were NOT gonna stop till something ends in something (guess~). Gokudera smiled at Haru still blushing "I think I should get Tsuna and Yamamoto and head home." This let Haru down a bit "ok" she simply replied. Gokudera sensed something just happened and gave Haru a quick kiss "Haru will u go out on a date with me?" He asked. Haru blushed "yes, yes i will" she smiled and kissed him. Gokudera was getting lost in her taste and pulled away before another two hours passed "We'll continue tomorrow" he kissed he nose and got up and walked away, getting the boys.

The guys were walking home when Yamamoto stopped suddenly and turned to look at Tsuna and Gokudera. A smile grew against his face "Spill it you guys".

* * *

Soooo how was it? Sorry it took so long but...family bonding time...-.-

Comment below on what you thought! Sorry it was sort but yeah...

-Serenity


	4. The claim

Title: Gokuharu

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Though...I wish I did...

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera blushed and looked at Yamamoto who just stood there smiling "What did you two do to the girls?" he asked again. Tsuna hung his head and blushed harder "I-I k-k-kissed Kyoko-chan... and now we're going on a date..." he said, his face turning blood red. Gokudera looked at Tsuna and then at Yamamoto and put his hands in his pocket before he finally started to walk away from the two "Nice one Tsuna" he said "Hold it Gokudera!" Yelled Yamamoto. Gokudera stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Yamamoto and scowled "What is it?" he asked "You didn't tell us what happened between Haru and you" answered Yamamoto smiling mischeviously. Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, his face turning back to it's normal color. Gokudera stared daggers at Yamamoto "What are you talking about?" he asked, Yamamoto laughed "You and Haru" he repeated. Gokudera sighed and replied "We're dating, she's my girlfriend and or property." The last part made Tsuna and Yamamoto's eyes widen _PROPERTY!? _they both thought in unison.

* * *

I'M BACK!~ heh well, i'm SUPER sorry it's so short but yeah... WELL tell me what you think! And no worries next one is gonna be MUCH longer! I promise!

Love ya!

Please comment!

-Serenity


End file.
